Memories of a Lost Love
by DoDo X3
Summary: Since the aftermath of Alkali Lake, everyone has been mourning the death of Jean Grey, from Scott to Kitty and Bobby. But what happens when she comes back, and is different? Who will move on? Chapter 5: SCOGUE starts here, and Kitty/Bobby moment.
1. Chapter 1: Mouning

Yup it's me again! lol and I have a new story YAY! I know I haven't even gotten to the next chapter of "Like a Fairytale" but to be honest, that story is a little hard. I have to try to incorporate some fairytale things into it so its hard. This new story, however, is a little easier so I might update faster.

This story obviously takes place AFTER X2.

In this story, Jean is 23, Scott is 24, Storm is somewhere in her thirties, Kitty is 18, Bobby is 20, Rogue is 19, and Logan is somewhere in his hundreds lol.

**Pairings: **Err... to be added later...

**Warning:** Umm... Slight swearing.

**Disclaimer:** We all know the X-Men aren't mine. *Sobs* WHYY?!

Okay I'm done :) go on to the story.

* * *

**Memories of a Lost Love**

**Chapter 1: Mourning**

_"This is the only way."_

_"Goodbye."_

* * *

Scott Summers shot up from his bed in cold sweat. It had been two months since the death of his fiancé, Jean Grey, who had chose to save everyone at the last moment during their mission at Alkali Lake.

Drawing his knees up to his chest and laying his head on them, he sobbed. He never got the chance to even say goodbye, nor did he even give her a proper kiss. The last kiss they had was when she had released him from Stryker's control, and it wasn't even a kiss on the lips, just a long kiss on the cheek.

No one knew how he felt. No one would ever know.

When he had first blew a hole in a wall at prom, he was seventeen and had thought his life was over. He had ran and ran and ran, eyes closed, until he had bumped into a someone. Due to the impact, he had twisted his ankle. The person who he ran into had spoken, and Scott knew he would never forget that voice. The voice was filled with sweetness and concern.

The voice was angelic.

It was a girl he had bumped into, and she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, offering to help his ankle.

Since he was blind, he couldn't tell who to trust. He just gave her a cruel laugh, and shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

He winced when he got up and place pressure on his ankle in order to balance, and attempted to walk away from the stranger.

The girl was, however, stubborn.

Ignoring his protests, she wrapped one arm around his waist so he wouldn't put too much pressure on his ankle, and walked into a drugstore to purchase some gauze to wrap around his ankle. There was silence between the two the whole time.

"Hey," Scott broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you helping me?"

The girl abruptly stopped wrapping the gauze.

"Uhh… because of me I hurt you ankle. Why else?"

"You do realize that I was the one that crashed into you, right?" Scott informed her.

"I wasn't looking," there was a smile in her voice. "I get sidetracked easily. Totally my fault."

Scott thought it was strange that the girl didn't seem to notice that he had his eyes closed.

"I did notice that you have your eyes closed," the girl suddenly said.

Scott stared at her in shock.

"Did I say something?"

"Yeah, you said that you think I didn't noticed that your eyes were closed."

"I'm pretty sure I thought it, not say it."

There was a tense silence that filled the air.

The girl suddenly groaned in a panicked sort of way.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it. Oh crap. Oh my god, I'm in so much trouble…" she blabbered on.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Scott managed to grab her shoulders. "Calm down. What do you mean you didn't mean it?"

"UGHHH… well…" she stalled.

"Well? Stop stalling," Scott replied with irritation.

"Fine. I'm a mutant. I'm a telepath, meaning I can read minds," she softly confessed.

Scott processed what she just said in his head.

"Have you been reading my mind?" A girl he barely knew could've been prying his mind.

"Nonono, I wasn't. I normally have control over my powers, but sometimes it slips and… well… I 'hear' a few thoughts. I'm sorry." she explained and apologized at the same time.

Scott sighed. The girl couldn't tell whether or not that was a good sigh or not.

"Since you confessed," Scott started," I guess I should explain why my eyes are closed."

"I have things that explode out of my eyes. I'm like some sort of freak. I don't even know how many people I hurt, or even killed. Damn, I'm a monster," sadness filled his voice.

"It's okay," the girl assured him. She held both of his hands in her own soft ones. "Did you think I was fine when I got my powers? No. I was scared out of my mind. Even worse, I got my powers when I was eight." Her voice started cracking. she sniffed. " My best friend Annie died when she tried to catch a ball I threw. A speeding car turned the corner. We both noticed but too little, too late. The car hit her. Not a day goes by where I don't regret throwing that ball."

At that point of her story she was crying. Scott hesitantly moved his hand up enough so that it touched her cheek gently and wiped a few tears away.

"What happened after?" Scott asked softly as to not sadden her further. He heard her take a deep breath.

"My mind somehow connected to hers," she continued," I FELT her die. I was oblivious to the fact that I had developed a power. I ended up in a coma for two years. When I woke up, I saw a bald man in a wheelchair in front of me with the most welcoming smile I've ever seen. That man would later on become my surrogate father. Without him I wouldn't be who I am today."

Deep breathe.

"That man is Charles Xavier. He took me his boarding school and taught me how to control my powers."

The girl had calmed down a little. All they could hear was breathing and a few occasional sniffs.

"You know," Scott "looked" up. "I could bring you to the school. Professor Xavier opened the school for mutants."

Scott laughed, "'Mutant'? So the school is for freaks."

He heard the girl give an irritated sigh.

"You aren't a freak, okay? You are blessed with a gift that could be used for a good cause. I thought I was a freak too, but I slowly learned that I could contribute good to the world with my powers. Just give it some time and you'll learn, all right?"

Scott nodded and the girl smiled.

"All right, I'll join," Scott finally gave in. "But I will run away if I don't like it there."

The girl laughed. "Okay then, no one's gonna stop you."

She stood up and held Scott's hands to help him up. She then wrapped her arm around Scott's waist and Scott's own arm went on top her shoulders, taking note that she was about as tall as him, both of them supporting one another.

"Oh right," Scott suddenly said, "I forgot to ask about your name."

"Mine name's Jean Grey."

"Mine's Scott Summers."

"I know."

"You've been reading my mind haven't you?," Scott playfully accused.

Jean shrugged innocently.

"You like to project."

"Ahh… that makes sense."

Then out of no where, Scott hugged Jean without even hesitating.

Jean giggled, "What's that for?"

"Friends hug don't they?" Scott explained.

"Who said we're friends?"

Scott glared at her.

"Geez I was kidding, no need to get all 'I Hate You' on me."

Jean hugged him back tightly.

"Friends?" She asked.

"Friends."

"I find it funny that we act like we've been friends for like ten years when we've just me a few minutes ago."

"Oh good," Scott agreed, "I thought I was the only one who thought that."

Jean laughed and Scott joined in. Arms around each other, they walked off together and headed for Jean's car. A new friendship had been born.

Scott always remembered that time. Jean had turned his life upside down. They had always been inseparable, even more so when they started dating. If you can't find Scott, find Jean. Can't find Jean, find Scott. They always seemed to know where each of them were.

Forever together. They smiled together, laughed together, ate together, slept together, suffered together, cried together, fought together, defeated evil together, made love together, taught together.

Now that Jean was gone, everything felt empty, Everything he did seemed meaningless.

He knew that he wasn't the only one who missed her. The Professor, Ororo Munroe, Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake, and even Logan all missed her. They all loved her and it hurt having to know that Jean was dead.

Running his hand through his hair, Scott decided to stay awake.

He couldn't fall back asleep anyway.

* * *

"Scott? Are you in there?" an accented voice asked after three knocks on the door.

"Go away 'Ro," Scott mumbled. He had ended up asleep and was disturbed by the sun shining on his face.

The sun is too happy.

"Scott? Come on, you must wake up. You have to teach today," "'Ro" reminded him.

"DAMNIT STORM GO AWAY!" Scott yelled towards the door. Teaching meant that he had to wake up and listen to the students' silent conversations about the recent death of a certain teacher and X-Man.

Storm sighed. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Her feet made no sound as she walked over to Scott's bed. Scott sat up and Ororo looked at the man who was like her younger brother all these years since they met. 'Ro sat down on the edge of the bed and Scott layer his head on her lap while she stroked his hair.

Scott was sobbing, but he wasn't crying. He couldn't. His powers evaporated his tears when they can barely escape the eyes.

"I-It… hurts… s-so much…" Scott chocked out between sobs.

"I know Scott," Storm was starting to cry too, "I miss her so much. She was like a younger sister I never had."

Storm was right. The moment she had started living in the Mansion, Scott and Jean were with her, they acted like siblings most of the times. Though Scott and Jean had a deeper bond that couldn't have been explained. Storm would've been lying if she said she wasn't envied by their bond.

"Scott, you have to out. Go walk outside, it's nice. Go teach, the students will make you happy."

"Ca-can't."

"Go, Scott," she said sternly.

Getting up as if it took a lot of effort, Scott listened to Ororo, partly because she was right, and partly because he was afraid of _that_ tone of voice.

"Good boy," Storm said softly when he left the room.

* * *

"Kitty? What are you doing here?" Bobby Drake asked his long-time friend, who was sitting in front of the grave of the person they both had loved and looked up to.

Katherine Ann "Kitty" Pryde turned her head, face screaming with tears. She scooted slightly so that Bobby could sit next to her.

"I miss her so much, Bobby," Kitty cried.

Bobby wrapped his arm around her shoulders, something he didn't do after he started dating Marie D'Ancanto, who was more commonly known as Rogue. Kitty disapproved of the relationship, but wouldn't show it.

"I know, I miss her too. She was my older sister," Bobby said, remembering a memory of him and Jean when they had became close, resembling siblings.

"I loved her so much. She was my idol and she was always there for me an-and…" Kitty broke into sobs. Bobby hugged her closer and let her cry while stroking her.

"I remember that time when she first found me crying," Bobby started. Kitty looked up, interested.

"I was upset about what I had become, my parents, my friends, and everyone else were afraid of me before the Professor erased their memories. I was twelve and Jean was fifteen. We just sat and talked and everything just felt… fine."

* * *

_"Bobby? Are you okay?" Jean asked the boy sitting near the cliff looking out at the ocean._

_"Go 'way, Jean," Bobby said, voice mumbled._

_Jean ignored his demand and sat next to him, hugging him. They sat in that same position for about an hour, Jean hugging him and saying the same words 'It's okay, you'll be fine' and Bobby crying onto her shirt. His crying soon turned into sniffles and then he stopped crying, though his face was wet from salty tears and his eyes were filled with sadness._

_"Why are you so sad Bobby?" Jean asked, voice with worry._

_"I don't like what I am," Bobby admitted with a small voice._

_Dropping a small kiss on his forehead, she suggested that he should talk about it. Bobby nodded, he could trust Jean._

_"Everyone was yelling at me, screaming that I was a freak. It hurts a lot. My friends turned their backs on me and my parents looked at me with hate. They sent me to prison." Jean was suddenly reminded of the incident when Scott went to recruit Bobby._

_"Well Bobby, consider yourself lucky now," Jean said. "Think of me as your sister. I will be there for you, I will take care of you, and I will give girls lectures if they ever do anything to you." That last comment got Bobby to laugh. Jean smiled. It was nice to see Bobby's smile again. _

_"Okay," Bobby agreed._

_"Good. Now what'cha say we get some ice cream, hmm?" Jean suggested. Bobby's face lit up._

_"Rocky Road?"_

_"Sure why not."_

_"Then let's go," Bobby said, now dragging Jean by the arm. She laughed and hugged the boy and he hugged back._

_"Thanks, sis, for everything," Bobby said sincerely._

_"You welcome kid," Jean replied back, ruffling his hair._

_Together they walked back into the mansion, and together the "siblings" went out for ice cream._

* * *

"She became the best sister a kid could ever have, and she still is," Bobby concluded.

"That story kind of reminds me of the time she came to recruit me," Kitty thought out loud.

"Really?"

"Yup. I would look up to her no matter what after meeting her. She was amazing," Kitty said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"She still is amazing," Bobby reminded her.

"She sure is. I feel bad though," Kitty admitted, "She was so young, twenty-three, and already gone." Kitty was about to cry again.

"Hey, hey, shh… don't cry," Bobby said, "I don't like it when you cry."

"Sorry," Kitty said quietly.

"Think about it Kit, she died in a way that we would all remember. She died saving us. If she hadn't saved us, I wouldn't be here now." Kitty thought about it. She hand't gone on the mission, and if Jean didn't save the X-Men, a lot of them wouldn't have even came back alive.

"You're right Bobby."

"We should talk to her," Bobby said out of the blue. Kitty stared at him like he was crazy.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You know, talk to her. She could probably hear us in the better place she's in right now," Bobby explained.

"You do this everyday?" Kitty asked.

"Most of the times. I'm really used to talking to her whenever I have problems. We would just sit at the same exact cliff and just talk and talk for hours about anything."

"Com'on Kit, give it a try," Bobby urged.

Kitty hesitantly turned to the large stone and began speaking.

"Umm… Hi Jean, it's me Kitty."

"And Bobby," Bobby added.

"We both really miss you, Jean," Kitty continued. "The days are boring and different without you."

"Everything's been really different," Bobby added, "Scott's been in his room most of the times, it rains often, but we think Storm is doing that. Logan has been disappearing at times and when he does come back, he trashes the Danger Room. Me and Kitty have been trying to get through the days, but its hard."

"We want you to come back, Jean, but you can't, and we hate it," Kitty concluded.

"We miss you and we love you Jean."

"And now we give her these," Kitty said, holding up a few roses.

"Where'd you get those?" Bobby questioned.

"Got them from Ms. Munroe's greenhouse, I didn't think she would mind," Kitty explained. She handed Bobby some roses and they both placed them down where her tombstone laid. They then kissed the stone.

"I love you, Jean," The said in unison, quietly.

* * *

Jean looked down at Bobby and Kitty. They were grown up and no longer the kids she knew when they first met. But to her, they would always be those kids. Jean smiled.

"I love you both, too."

* * *

Kitty and Bobby froze at the soft voice of Jean.

"Did you hear that too?" Kitty asked, happiness in her voice.

Bobby could only smile, too happy that he couldn't speak.

"Maybe we have hope. People with powers are real, maybe she'll come back to us," Kitty hypothesized.

"Maybe she will," Bobby agreed.

And for the first time in those two months, they both felt all right.

* * *

_Jean Grey_

_1980-2003_

_Friend, Teacher, Surrogate Mother and Sister, Forever an X-Man_

_She Will Rise Again_

* * *

Next Chapter: Coming in some day in 2014...


	2. Chapter 2: Infirmaries and Photo Albums

Wow... Amazing... utterly amazing...

I actually updated lol.

Now the lovely reviewers:

**lyhyci: **My first reviewer :) Bobby and Rogue love haha XD sorry to burst your bubble thought, they won't last. It's going to end up as Kitty/Bobby... Man, now I feel bad...

**Guest: **Thank you! It means a lot to me :D I really enjoyed the relationship of Jean with Bobby and Kitty, I always thought they looked up to her. And JOTT, Yes they're meant to be! Though I like Jean with other people too (heheheh...) The story will have Scott moving on to someone else... *cries* and it's not Emma, though I will add her in in the future.

**Mia:** *The reviewers want JOTT* Now I feel bad about my future plans XD If you all have any suggestions I can add into my story, do review! I love JOTT, but I do like to experiment with couples. I definitely am confused on which couples will last till the end. Bobby/Kitty will though :) Jean does look older than Scott in the movies (The actors) but I am partially basing my story on the comics, just a tad XD

**La Madone:** Thanks! :) I had fun typing up the first chapter, just letting my ideas being typed up, and I was pretty satisfied with it. Now if my future chapters won't be crappy I'll be fine... but I feel like this new one already is -_-

**natallyper: **Thank you TONS for favoriting, following, AND reviewing this story! Means so much to me. AAANNNNDD here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy as much as the other!

Whoo! That was a hell lotta typing XD (not really) While I was uploading this chapter, my line break tool/button disappeared... so it was strange to me, and it's still not back...

This chapter is shorter, and has more intense swear words... so beware... Oh and it's from Logan so that makes more sense lol

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Infirmaries and Photo Albums**

Logan sipped on his fourth bottle of beer. He'd gone back to the mansion a few hours ago but then left five minutes after. The mansion reminded him too much of his Jeannie.

No, not his Jeannie.

She was always Cyclops'.

That lucky bastard.

He knew that Jean liked him deep in her heart. She cared for him. They had, no, mostly Logan, flirted non-stop when they had first met.

Logan knew he was an asshole, hell, everyone knew, but he cared for Jean deeply. Sure, he also cared for Rogue and Kitty and Jubilee, but with Jean it was different.

He was in love with her.

Yeah, he was in love with her. A woman who he couldn't have because she was with a tightass named Scott Summers.

Logan let out a soft growl and held the neck of the bottle tighter.

Cyke didn't deserve a beautiful woman like Jeannie, he thought to himself often. Scott didn't know how to just let loose. He was always so emotionless, it was amazing that he could even show love.

'Pshh… Like you can, Logan,' Wolverine reminded himself, 'You're a killer, a murderer, all you do is show anger, rage, how could a kind 'nd gentle soul like Jeannie even fall in love with you?'

"Shut up conscience," Logan murmured.

The side Logan called "Wolverine" was right though, even if Logan himself wouldn't admit it.

When he was being experimented at Weapon X, they had turned him in to the perfect killing machine; six foot-long adamantium claws, adamantium bonded skeleton, and healing factor. Long story short, he was really pissed off when he found out.

His past was hazy until they found Stryker's base at Alkali Lake. He found out what happened to him. He wasn't happy then he sure as hell wasn't happy now.

Stryker had said to him that he was an animal then, he was an animal now, and that he just gave him claws.

Damn him, he hated being called an animal. But that one word did describe him. He showed hatred, rage, anger…

But he soon found out that he also showed love.

He didn't think he would, but he did. It all happened when he first opened his eyes and saw a red-headed angel looking at him. But then his instincts acted up and he choked her. Fortunately, he apologized later.

When Rogue had absorbed his powers in order to save herself at the Statue of Liberty, he thought he was going to die and never be able to see Jean again.

Luckily for him, once he woke up, he saw Jean once again, worry plastered on her pretty face, but at the same time, happiness and relief.

She was checking on his wounds when he woke, and he grabbed her hand gently, startling her.

"Hey, how do you feel?" she had asked.

"Fantastic," he had replied, but it was weak.

She smiled. "You know, it was a brave thing you did."

Logan suddenly remembered the events at the Statue.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Jean then chuckled, "She took on a few of your more… charming personality traits for a while."

'Great,' Logan had thought, 'So the kid flirted wit' her.'

"But we lived through it," Jean continued.

Logan laughed softly, but then coughed.

"I think she's a bit taken with you," Jean informed.

Logan realized that it meant Marie liked him, but he didn't think of her in that way. He cared for her, but as a daughter or a niece. The only one he wanted to be with was the woman standing next to him, Jean Grey.

"Well," Logan started, making eye contact with her again, "tell her that my heart belongs to someone else." He squeezed her hand softly.

In that short period of time, Logan knew for sure that he had found a piece of him that could love again. They were looking at each other, blue eyes met green.

Jean broke the silence, "You know, you and I-"

"How's the Professor?" Logan interrupted. He took note that Jean seemed irritated at being interrupted.

"He's good," she replied.

"Okay."

The stood in silence for a few seconds. Logan brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. Jean blushed and her lips formed a wider smile.

Jean had dismissed him from the medical room a day later, and Xavier had told him where to go to find out more about his past: Alkali Lake.

He exited the room, and saw Jean standing there, who had apparently heard everything.

"So…" She began. "You're leaving."

Logan nodded. "Yeah."

"Will you come back?"

Logan looked at her and saw that she really did want him to come back.

"I haven't really decided on that yet," he admitted truthfully.

Jean sighed and looked down.

"You can always come back, you know," she finally said, looking up again. "You're welcome here, you're part of the family now. We'll miss you."

"Even Scooter?" Logan joked, happy that Jean gave a little giggle.

"Nah, probably not Scott, but you know what I mean." A strand of curled hair fell in front of her face.

"Yeah." He softly brushed the hair back behind her, hand lingering on her cheek.

"It's gonna be real lonely without you here. You could've been a great gym teacher," she told him.

"Yeah, and then when I'm pissed one day I can watch th' kids throw balls at each other," he replied sarcastically.

Jean laughed.

"You should do that more."

"Do what more?" Jean asked.

"Laugh. Yer more beautiful that way," Logan told her, swallowing his pride.

Jean blushed. She sure was going to miss him.

Before Logan could react, Jean hugged him tightly. It took him a while to recover from his shock and hug her back.

"Ya know what Jeannie. I'll come back, fer you, 'kay?"

"Okay," Jean replied, hugging him tightly on last time before letting go.

"Oh and thanks fer treatin' me Red," Logan said as she walked towards the Rec Room.

Jean looked over her shoulder and gave him one last pretty smile.

Logan had left a while after talking to Rogue and giving her his dog tags for safe keeping.

He came back three years later.

He was first greeted by Rogue, who introduced him to Bobby Drake, her new boyfriend. Logan had started wondering how they were going to kiss.

Storm came by next. The once Goddess looked beautiful as ever, but she wasn't the one Logan was looking for.

Then she came down the stairs.

The woman he had promised to come back for.

Storm, Rogue and Bobby left them so they could talk privately.

Logan let his eyes roam over Jean. She's changed in the three months he was gone. She looked a slight bit more mature, and her hair was now shorter.

She'd stopped in from of him, and they broke into a conversation. She was going to Boston with Storm to check out a new mutant who had caused the attack at the White House.

Their conversation soon became similar like the one they had in the infirmary three years ago.

And then that fiancé of her's decided to show up.

She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, then walked away to the Jet.

He didn't see her until she and Storm came to save him and the kids.

Later that night after a near death experience, Jean came down from the Jet and Logan started flirting with her.

When she started telling him how she was going to stay and marry the "good guy", Logan knew that she would never be his.

By now, everyone at the mansion knew that Logan had a thing for Jean, but they all thought it was lust, not love.

They were all fucking wrong.

He loved her, but she was engaged to another man.

She ended up choosing Scott, but Logan knew deep down that she loved him.

And he thought that was bad, but he wasn't prepared for what happened AFTER escaping Stryker's base.

She'd sacrificed her life, and at that point, everyone would never see her again, including Logan.

But all that shit happened two months ago.

And now Logan was sitting at a bar, trying to get drunk to get rid of his memories, but couldn't because his goddamn healing factor was keeping him sober.

He couldn't forget though, and he doubted anyone else could.

Ororo Munroe flipped through the pages of the photo album that she, Scott and Jean had created a few years before. In the album showed pictures of the residents at the mansion when it only consisted of her, Jean, Scott, the Professor, Warren, Hank, Bobby and Kitty.

As she flipped through a page showing the first prototype of the X-Men costumes, she let out a giggle.

Scott had been the one who designed them, and everyone else either made a noise or comment on how horrible it was, or politely told him it wasn't the best thing they've seen.

The costumes were black-blue with yellow, and they sure weren't pretty.

Warren had made a comment on how Scott read too many comics, and then received a pillow to the face.

That was six years ago, but Ororo remembered it as if it were only yesterday.

She continued browsing through the album, and stopped at an image where Scott and Jean were kissing under a mistletoe. It was one of her favorites.

Bobby had been going around the mansion placing mistletoes, hoping that he would be able to experience people kissing under them, though most people thought he just wanted a kiss from Kitty.

Bobby's first victims were Jean and Warren. Warren had a crush on Jean, though he didn't make it subtle. He flirted with her all the time, much to Scott's annoyance. Warren was like Logan, but rich and less violent. Jean liked Warren back, and had actually dated for a few months, even if he was five years older than her. After jealousy problems between her, Warren and Scott, they decided to remain as friends.

The next two victims were Storm and Hank. It was already awkward so Hank gave 'Ro a quick kiss on the cheek and both shuffled quickly out of the hall blushing furiously, but not before Bobby had taken a picture, which Jean had placed in the album, no matter how much her best friend had protested.

The next two were Kitty and Bobby himself. Bobby had managed to drag his best friend under a mistletoe. He gave Kitty a peck on the lips and when he drew back, Kitty was blushing as red as Jean's hair and Bobby had a wide, goofy grin on his face.

Jean and Scott were the last ones (because the Professor had demanded that Bobby should take down all the mistletoes. Bobby did, but he left one where Jean and Scott would positively walk under).

Ororo remembered this well. It was the time where her best friends had gotten together.

'Ro had walked down the hallway and heard talking. She poked her head from the corner and saw that Scott and Jean were talking, oblivious to the mistletoe dangling above their heads.

Ororo had the urge to jump out, scream that there was a mistletoe above them, and push them together until they bump into each other… with their lips.

She felt relief when she saw Scott pointing at the mistletoe. Jean had a shy smile on her lips.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally leaned in and their lips met.

They kissed for two minutes (or was it twenty?) and they broke apart when they heard the squealing of Ororo Munroe, who had been spying on them.

Now, Ororo may had been the last person to gossip, but due to excitement, she ran as fast as she could and spread the news around that her friends had kissed and seemed into it.

Needless to say, Jean and Scott announced during dinner that they were officially a couple. Kitty and Ororo squealed while Bobby whistled. The others supported and the new couple became the "it" couple, though they were the only couple at the Mansion.

Storm smiled when she flash backed to the time she first helped the redhead get ready for her date with Scott. She had watched in amusement while Jean fussed around with the simplest of things: hair, clothes, shoes, makeup, no matter how many times 'Ro had told her Scott loved her for her.

Storm missed those times. On every date they had, she would go and help Jean. But she couldn't do that anymore after since the… incident.

Gosh, it still hurt to think about it.

Jean had meant so much to her, and both had so much to look forward to in their lives.

Nothing had been the same after her redheaded friend's death. The school wasn't filled with as much joy and happiness. Everyday seemed depressing.

Storm knew how much Jean liked to teach. She was a majority of the student's favorite teacher.

When Jean taught, she would glow. There was so much passion when she taught students. That smile that would stretch on her red lips every time a student went up to her and asked for help.

Even when she was working in the infirmary or in the lab. So much passion.

People who knew Jean knew that she was always the heart and soul of the Mansion and the X-Men. She was there when you needed help. She was there when you were feeling down. She always made everyone feel welcomed and involved.

Not anymore.

No one would ever see her teach or fix up a broken wrist anymore.

Holding in a sob, Ororo held the album close the her chest and walked out of the room, bumping into Beast.

Hank noticed the unshed tears in her eyes, and hugged her tightly.

Storm let her tears fall, sobbing into his chest as Hank himself let a few tears out.

Jean was a hard worker in the lab because of Hank. He taught her everything he knew; she was his favorite student.

Without having to listen to one word from Ororo, Hank spoke into her hair:

"I know. I miss her too."

*cries* its depressing. I'm being weird right now so you might have to deal with awkward notes for a while lol.

Please, Please, PLEASE review. What did you like, what should I add, constructive criticism (I have trouble adding vocabulary). But please do not flame, I have trouble with hate. If you have suggestions on pairings or couples, REVIEW!

**Chapter 2 Coming soon...**


	3. Chapter 3: Annoying Unrequited Love

Whoo-hoo! an update :D

I finally solved the line break problem, and I also realized that the line breaks on the other chapter disappeared :O

Now le reviewsss:

**natallyper:** Thank you so, so MUCH for reading the story and reviewing the chapters :D I'm sorry about the whole Logan/Jean thingy, your review made me fell bad :( Oh well. I will be revealing what I have in store for the stories after responding to the reviews so if you don't want the story to be spoiled... umm... don't read it? And I also friendship of Jean and Storm, I've always loved it, and it made them practically sisters. Thanks again for the review!

**Mia:** *Cries* I'M SO SORRY! Oh but there will be JOTT for sure. I'm 99.8% sure the story will end as a JOTT :) And I agree with you 201% that Jean IS the heart of the school :D Thanks for reading the story. And reviewing both chapters!

**Guest: **JOTT love XD Yes there will be Scogue, I really do hope you enjoy those parts! I, however, am not a Scogue fan (so sorry!) but do NOT expect bashing because bashing is the last thing I will ever write, I really hate bashing. Thanks SO much for thinking that this story is good, really means a lot :D

**La Madone:** Thanks for understanding why Scott would need to move on. Plus it's how my story will work XD And I do think that Emma is a bitch, but that's really who she is, because I wouldn't like Emma if she ISN't a bitch. (I do like Emma, but not love). It's nice to know that you understand the Jean/Logan relationship/flirt thing. I usually think that he loves her, not lust but yeahhh that's just me. I love Storm in the movies, and it's nice of them to give her an equal amount of screentime.

OKAY TIME FOR THEM SPOILERS (notice how I used CAPS so you can see this lol):

**Do not read if you don't want this story to be spoiled, but it is just bits and pieces.**

In this story, Scott will move on and be with Rogue, Bobby with Kitty, Ororo with Kurt, and most likely Logan with Jean (not sure about this one), and other couples (review if you want me to add in a couple :) ). It will MOST LIKELY end up as a JOTT story. Emma will be in the story. And probably Betsy. Oh and Warren, so there'll now be Betsy/Warren (you're welcome guys). Jean will come back different, and by different I don't just mean much more powerful and is the Phoenix.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN A LOCK OF JEAN'S HAIR! no I don't *sigh* Don't own the characters either *double sigh*

**Rating/Warning:** PG 13 for swearing.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Do review if you read, take your time with the review, but no flames. I would like to know what you liked, what I should add, and constructive criticism, just no flames please. REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Annoying Unrequited Love**

"Please flip to page 306 in you textbook," Scott instructed. He'd finally decided to go and teach again.

_RING!_

Scott looked at the clock hanging on the wall. He had really lost track of time. But then again the last two months had been hard for him.

"Do we have any homework?" Lorna asked.

Scott sighed.

"Just finish reading the chapter. We will be discussing it tomorrow," he replied, a forced smile on his face.

Everyone packed up and left, knowing that there wouldn't be any difficult problems in math that night.

Rogue lagged behind, wanting to talk to her teacher.

"Mistah Summahs?" she called.

"I'm sorry Rogue, I really don't have time right now," was his reply. "If you need help with the lesson, you could go ask Kitty or maybe even Bobby."

"Ah'm not gonna talk ta yah as ah student," she said, "Ah wanna talk ta yah as ah teammate."

"Marie, you are not an X-Man," he scoffed.

"Technically Ah am. Ah did save yoah asses last tahme."

"Oh yeah? Then _who_ died also saving our asses?" he retorted.

Rogue suddenly felt horrible at her comment.

"Oh may Gawd, Ah'm so sorry," Marie apologized.

"No, it's fine, it's just I miss her," Scott said, barely audible.

Rogue nodded.

"Well, can we talk as friends?" She suggested.

Scott sighed, "Alright."

"Okay. Well, Ah want yah ta talk about it, talk 'bout yeah problems," she said.

"Look Rogue, I don't want to talk about this, okay? It's just to painful."

"Well, Mistah Summahs, Jean was may friend and teammate. Yah do realahze that yoah not the only one who misses her, right? I always talked about mah with her, and it really helps," she explained.

"Fine," Scott replied, defeated. Damn that girl was stubborn, just like _her_.

"Well, where to start. I first met her when I was seventeen, the first time my powers manifested. I bumped into her, twisted my ankle and she helped me. She brought me here and I was living here blind until I got my glasses," he began.

"When I first got my glasses, the first thing I saw was Jean. I fell in love with her. She was tall, good looking, but being blind helped me know more about who she was on the inside rather than just the outside."

Scott ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, what happened?" Rogue asked.

"We hardly ever did anything separately afterwards. It took us about two years to get together," Scott said. He then chuckled. "The others were getting annoyed with our constant flirting. Bobby always attempted to whisper that 'for two of the smartest people in this mansion, they sure are dumb when it comes to their feelings'."

Rogue smiled. Bobby was always like that.

"We got together one Christmas, like one of those cheesy movies Jean and I used to make fun of. We kissed under the mistletoe that Bobby put, and we got together."

"It was really awkward at first, since we were friends for a long time. We were acting as if we didn't know each other, asking each other things shyly, trying not to mess up the relationship."

Rogue listened on, interested. She wanted a relationship like the one her teachers had, but they were rare.

"Then there was this time where Jean lost control of her powers. They were just minor headaches at first, but then it soon became much worse. Things would levitate when she was too happy, sad, or angry. She often lost control and the shields in her head would fall down and bombard her with voices."

Scott shuddered. He hadn't enjoyed that period of time.

"About a week after, Jean was suddenly losing control of everything she ever kept in. She was…," Scott thought of the right thing to say that would describe what happened.

"She was raw power."

Rogue gasped. She knew what that power was like. She'd watch some students lose control at times, and it was dangerous.

"She had pretty much destroyed a part of the mansion. I managed to save her though. I just talked to her, opened up a telepathic link, and just poured everything I felt to her."

Scott smiled at the memory of what happened after. "We formed something powerful that day. But we didn't really notice until days later. We realized that we were hearing each others thoughts at times. Hell, I thought I developed a new power."

Scott and Marie laughed together at the little joke.

A fact dawned onto Marie. She liked it when Scott smiled. He was better looking that way.

Happier.

_'Oh shit,'_ she thought. _'No, it couldn't be happening.'_

_'He's yoah teacher. He couldn't like yah that way, Marie. Also, he's smiling lahke that 'cause he's thinkin' of Jean. So calm yoahself.'_

"Marie you alright?" came Scott's voice.

Rogue snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, Ah'm fahne."

_'Aww… he cares 'bout yah.'_

_'Yeah, he's ah teachah, he care 'bout everyone, duh,'_ she shot back to her annoying inner voice.

"So what actually happened? Besides yoah thought of developing ah new power?" she asked.

"We had actually developed a link. Jean had beefed worried about it, since she knew that I hated it when someone poked around in my head. I still do actually. I told her it was fine, and she was relieved."

"At that time, I fell in love again with her. And I did over and over again throughout our relationship. We continued on as a couple, but as a different one. We acted like we had been together for years, rather than just weeks."

_'That's so cute,'_ Rogue thought with a smile, but her heart broke a little on the inside.

_'He loves her so much. But Ah lahke him. UGH stupid unrequited love.'_

_'Wait, he's mah teachah, it's just too weird.'_

Rogue tried to think of a question to get her mind off of Scott.

"What did her power look lahke when she lost control?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Cuz Ah can?" she said uncertainly.

"Her power looked like, well, it looked a lot like fire. It looked like there were wings behind her. Wings made of fire," Scott described. "There was white, yellow and orange surrounding her. Now that I think of it, I think it was fire around her, but it wasn't burning her."

Rogue thought about it.

"Ah Phoenix," she said.

"What?"

"Ya'know, a Phoenix the bird that comes ba-"

"I know what a Phoenix is," Scott interrupted.

"Do yah think she coulda been tha Phoenix? Or maybe even control fire?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have seen her become really interested in fire, even if it was just a little ember. She would just stare at it, sometimes put her hand through it," he admitted.

"Maybe she's pyrokinetic, lahke John," she thought out loud.

"I don't know, I've never seen her control fire."

"Okay."

They sat in silence.

"Well you should probably go now," Scott said, "don't want to be late for class."

Rogue looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uhmm, yoah class was mah last one," she said. Scott was really going nuts.

Scott finally had some sense knocked into him. "Oh right…"

"But yoah right, Ah should probably go an' work on homework now," she agreed, standing up and taking her books with her.

Right before she touched the doorknob, Scott laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I just wanted to say thanks," he explained, "talking about my problem really helped."

Rogue smiled, "Yoah welcome, suh."

Scott closed the distance between them and hugged her, being careful not to touch her skin.

Marie smiled and blushed while hugging back. She felt disappointed when he pulled back.

Scott smiled. It was a true smile. "Thanks again," he said, before opening the door for her.

Rogue walked out in a daze, a wide smile plastered on her face.

_'Oh you've got it bad, girl.'_

Bobby passed by her.

"Hey Marie," he greeted, "Me, Kitty, Jubes and Piotr are gonna go and play foosball. Wanna join?"

_'Marie. Marie. MARIE YOAH BOYFRIEND IS TALKIN' TA YAH!,'_ her inner voice yelled

"Oh umm… A-ah got homework ta finish," She stuttered.

"Okay, well, how about after?" He suggested, "We haven't been hanging out much lately."

"Ah'm really sorry Bobby, but Ah'm pretty busy tahday," she explained quickly. "Ah've really gotta go now, bye."

She fast-walked quickly back to her room.

'What's gotten into her?' Bobby wondered, walking to the game room.

* * *

Rogue opened and slammed her her bedroom door, flinching as she heard the loud slam of the door meeting the frame.

She walked over to her bed and slumped on it, grabbing a pillow and smooching it on her face.

_'Damn what's wrong wit' meh,'_ she wondered.

_'Ah have ah crush on Mistah Summahs and Ah forget that Ah have ah boyfriend. Ah boyfriend that Ah lahke.'_

She chewed on that for a moment.

_'But aren't yah supposed to LOVE yoah boyfriend? Not LAHKE?'_

She sighed, which muffled into the pillow pressed onto her face.

_'Ah'm so confused. Ah lahke Bobby, but Ah felt something wit' Scott tahday. He loves Doctah Grey though.'_

She sighed again.

_'Damn you unrequited love.'_

* * *

"Hey Bobby," Jubilee greeted.

"Hey Jubes."

"Did you get Marie to join?" Piotr asked. Kitty had a slight scowl when Piotr said Marie's name. Thankfully no one noticed.

"Nah, she said she was busy. She seemed _different_ though," Bobby replied, picking up the foosball.

"What do you mean 'different'?" Kitty questioned.

"Well, she seemed like she was in a different world. It took seconds before she actually responded to my invitation. Her face was slightly flustered too," he explained, recalling their meeting.

"Where did you guys bump into each other?" Kitty asked again.

"Right outside Scott's office."

None of them spoke for a few minutes. All you could hear was the sound of the foosball being hit, as well as a few cheers from the other students.

"AHA!" Jubilee started, "I got it!"

"Got what?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Don'chu get it?" They all shook their head. Jubilee sighed.

"She came out of Mr. Summers' room flustered and dazed. Doesn't that mean anything to you guys?"

"So do you think Marie likes him?" Piotr guessed.

"Bingo!" Jubilee answered, enthusiastically.

"That can't be right though," Kitty wondered out loud. "Scott loves Jean very much. Doesn't she know that? Plus she has a boyfriend."

"It's true," Bobby agreed.

"Are you guys seriously blind?" Jubilee half-screeched. "You two don't even look like you're a couple!"

"She can't kiss, Jubes, and you know that," Bobby retorted. Oh please don't let this whole thing be true.

"Yeah. So? Some couples don't kiss much but it's obvious they're in love."

"Jubilation does have a point my friends," Piotr said, taking Jubilee's side. Jubilee gave Bobby and Kitty a 'Ha! Told You So' look.

"You two hold hands, but you barely hang out. just a couple of hugs once in a while, no snuggling during movie nights," Colossus continued.

"That still doesn't prove anything," Bobby scoffed.

"What'ya think, Kit?" Jubilee asked the girl. All three of them stared at Kitty, who had been quiet.

Kitty looked up. She didn't want to get involved. She cared about Bobby and didn't want him to get hurt. On the other hand, they really did act more like just friends.

"Well?"

"I do sorta, kinda agree with them. Sorry Bobby. I just don't really see the aspects of love in your relationship," Kitty admitted guiltily.

Bobby groaned.

"Would you guys believe me if I said that we kissed?"

"Holy shit."

"No way."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Bobby looked at the three of them, all with a surprised look on their face.

"We did, at my house when we were in Boston."

"Bu-But you can't!" Kitty exclaimed. "How are you NOT dead?!"

"We kissed but only long enough so that she wouldn't kill me," he explained.

Kitty became upset and heartbroken at that time.

_'So much for crushes,'_ she thought.

"Well, that's great isn't it?" Kitty said with what she hoped was happiness for her friends.

Jubilee and Bobby didn't notice the hint of sadness in her voice, but Piotr did.

"Are you okay, Katya?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. REAL fine," she said quickly.

"Okay then," the Russian replied, but didn't believe her.

"Your whole kissing story still doesn't mean anything. I still think our resident Southern Belle has a crush on her teacher," Jubilee said.

"Let's hope she doesn't. For everyone's sake," Bobby said, ending their conversation, walking away.

What they all didn't know was that he was right.

* * *

"Professor?"

Professor Xavier looked up from his paperwork.

"Ahh Scott. You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering about something."

"It's about Jean," Xavier said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. Remember that time when we were about nineteen and eighteen? When she lost control?" Scott asked, hoping that the Professor would remember.

Xavier gave a depressed sigh. "Yes, I do. What about it?"

"Well, I was talking with Marie today, and I told her about that time. She asked me what the power looked like, and I told her that it looked like there was fire. We ended up concluding that it might've looked like a Phoenix," he explained.

Xavier stiffened. Not this now…

"Sir are you okay?" Scott asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," he assured.

"Since that time," Xavier began, "Hank started researching and testing her genes. We found out that she had mild pyrokinesis as one of her powers."

The Professor wished that telling Scott about this piece of information would make him stop questioning. It wasn't a lie though.

"Then why haven't I ever seen her use it?"

"I… I had to block it so we could focus on her other powers first. It was the best thing to do," Xavier admitted.

"I understand sir."

"Is there a reason you asked about this Scott?" Professor asked.

"Oh, umm… no, no, I just wanted to know."

"Alright then."

"Thank you Professor," Scott said with a smile.

"You're welcome Scott," Professor smiled back, somewhat nervously.

As Scott left, Xavier turned and looked out the window, looking at the distant figure of Jean's tombstone, beginning to shake.

"It's really happened," he murmured. "Her powers are forming a life."

"I'm sorry Jean."

* * *

_I Like 'Em Reviews. I'm Hungry For 'Em Reviews. :D_


	4. Chapter 4: Controlling

I wonder what took me so long to update? Oh yeah! Procrastination, that's what. I apologize for the slow update, I was hoping to update every week. Sorry again!

What happened to the reviews? It went down... :(

**natallyper: **You're welcome for the JOTT :) I wanted to keep the iconic couple. BUUUTTT... it will not be easy for ANY of the characters so *evil smirk* As for Emma and Betsy... Yes they did both play a role in the JOTT relationship. Betsy is okay to me, and I used to hate Emma, but I'm developing a liking, though I love her as a villain the most :) And Prof is keeping secrets. Doesn't he always XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Mia:** Ha! The Professor keepin' secrets. And everyone looks up to him -_- I love seeing JOTT fans all the time so it makes me happy to see your reviews!

**La Madone: **I don't read SCOGUE stories either. Don't like 'em. But when I do, it's just to see what happens to Jeannie. But it either turn into Jean bashing (in that case, I close the tab so quickly it puts Quicksilver to shame lol) or they have her be with someone else. If none of the above, she's dead *cries* Thank you for reading this story and reviewing each chapter!

This story will have a reference to _Amuanet's _story "Evolution Squared". It's a Jean/Marie story and it's really well written! I hope you all can check it out! (Reference is the power controlling part).

I hope people will review. Take your time to tell me what you liked about my story, what I should add, or what I should watch out for! (I re-read the last chapter and found some awkward auto-corrects...)

**This chapter is dedicated to natallyper, Mia, and La Madone for reviewing every chapter! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Controlling**

Professor Xavier looked out the large picture window in his office. He looked at all of the residents of the mansion, many of which had become his surrogate sons and daughters. Some were shy and others were open.

As he looked out, he saw that many of the children and teachers were occupied with something.

Warren and Kurt were talking, again. The two ignored their differences (Warren was said to be an angel and Kurt a devil) and became close friends.

Scott, Ororo and Hank were discussing whatever it was, as well as supervising the children.

A basketball game was going on. It was a boys versus girls game. Many students watched and cheered for the team of their choice.

Other students scattered around the garden, doing their own thing.

Charles' gaze fell on Marie D'Ancanto, the girl who was on the verge of turning twenty but still couldn't control her powers. She watched intently at the basketball game, cheering for both teams.

Marie had been at the mansion for three years and she hadn't made any progress with her powers.

_'There has to be a way,'_ Xavier thought.

_'And there is,'_ he suddenly thought.

_'If she could imagine her powers being blocked by a wall, maybe it would work. Just like Jean's…'_

He sighed. It wasn't a good time to think about her.

Charles looked back out the window just to see that the kids were having an argument and Hank walking over to them…

He heard the dull roar of a motorcycle.

Charles looked back out and saw that Rogue perked up. She had heard the motorcycle as well.

She sprinted back inside the house at an impressive speed, dodging the people who were blocking.

_'We'll start today, Marie. We'll control your powers,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"LOGAN!"

The Wolverine barely turned around and was attacked by a young girl with white streaks in her chestnut colored hair.

Logan chuckled, "Hey kid."

He ruffled her hair, "Yah miss me?"

Marie gave a small shrug.

"Ehh… not really," she joked while laughing.

"Yeah great t'see ya too, kid," Logan replied.

"So, where's everyone else?" he asked.

Rogue gave a little nod towards the outside, "We're all hanging out theuh. Got some free tahme."

Logan gave a slow nod to show her that he understood.

"'Kay. Why don't yah go outside an' I'll meet yah there?"

The Southern mutant nodded her head enthusiastically and skipped outside.

Logan slipped his black-blue duffle bag off his shoulder, letting it drop quietly on the floor. He took a look around.

"It's good t'be back."

* * *

"Hey Marie." Rogue turned to see Bobby walking towards her.

"Hey theuh, what's up?"

Marie scanned Bobby. He was sweaty from playing basketball but wasn't breathing heavily.

"Not much. Logan back?" he asked.

"Yup," she replied. She looked behind Bobby.

"Why aren't yah guys playin'?" she questioned.

"Well, we all got into an argument, and now Hank's giving us some lecture about playing fair," he explained, jerking his thumb towards the court where everyone was listening, or trying, to the boring lecture they must've heard thousands of times.

Marie rolled her eyes. "Well, dat's borin'," she announced.

Bobby only nodded silently. He spotted Logan walking out of the mansion and towards an area where people became emotional when they went there.

As he looked back towards the court, he saw that Kitty was silently slipping out of the crowd, heading towards Logan.

'Well, at least she's gotten this taken cared of,' he thought silently, walking back towards the crowd of students.

* * *

Wolverine sat down on the bright green grass. Right across from him was Jean's grave.

He pulled out a crumbled cigar from his pocket and lit it with a Zippo. The whole time he did that, his gaze was on Jean's stone.

He sighed.

"Damn Jeannie, why?" he asked.

"Why'd you haveta save us? Why didn't ya let us save ya? We could've had Elf 'port ya back."

He placed the cigar into his mouth, breathing in, and letting the smoke come out.

"Why Jeannie? Did'ja wanna die?"

He let out a growl and slammed his fist onto the grass, leaving a dent where his fist met ground.

"You were so god damn young, Red. A whole life ahead of ya."

Logan felt something rolling down his cheek. It was wet.

He buried his face into his large hands, staying quiet.

"Damn, feels weird talkin' t'a stone," he suddenly muttered.

"Oh good," a voice came behind him, causing Logan to startle. How did he not sense her?

"I thought Bobby and I were the only ones who talked to her."

Wolverine turned around, and saw a petite girl with brunette hair.

"Oh umm… hey…"

"Kitty."

"Right. Kitty."

Logan never really knew her. He'd met her a couple times, but they never talked.

"Ya talk ta her?" Logan asked Kitty, trying to avoid the awkwardness starting to build between them.

"Once in a while. Bobby and I would just sit here and talk to her as if she was really here with us. I'm guessing it's a habit to talk with her. Both of us had done this tons of times back when we were younger."

Logan nodded. He then patted the space next to him, inviting young Katherine Ann to sit next to him, which she did without hesitance.

"You loved her didn't you?" Kitty asked out of the blue.

Logan's blue eyes widened.

"Yeah I did. She was a good kid," he said, covering his surprise.

'Kid? What the hell? She twenty-three, asshole,' Logan scolded himself mentally.

"That's not what I meant Mr. Logan."

Logan turned to face the eighteen-year old. The girl's smart, he had to give her that.

"Did you, like, love her?" she asked again.

Logan gave in.

"Yeah, I did."

Kitty nodded, silently putting all the pieces of the puzzles together.

She suddenly smiled.

"That's why Mr. Summers is always irritated when you come back isn't it? Because you loved her."

Logan chuckled.

Ahh… Scooter Boy. Always dragging his problems everywhere.

"Yer smart, kid. But, yeah, that's why."

"Bobby, Rogue and the others would always give me a full report on you, Scott and Jean," she admitted. Logan laughed harder.

"Sometimes we'd find Scott beating the crap out of a punching bag. And then we'd need Jean to come and calm him down."

Kitty smiled at the memory.

"You know, you miss a lot in three years," Kitty told him.

"Oh yeah? What I miss?" he questioned.

"Well," Kitty started, thinking of a nice story to tell him.

"You missed her twenty-first birthday."

Logan cocked an eyebrow.

"An' what did I miss on that day?"

Kitty had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"It was a great day. The sky was awake, the birds were chir-"

"Get along with the story kid," Logan interrupted.

Kitty giggled. She made a mental not reminding herself that Logan was not a patient man.

"Okay, okay. That day was pretty normal. It was a Tuesday, so a lot of gifts were given during class or break. But the fun part was towards nighttime."

Logan leaned in closer, curious and excited about what was next of Kitty's story.

Shadowcat continued, "Since she turned twenty-one, it meant that she was now able to consume alcohol."

"We had this whole party, and Scott brought a whole lotta bear and liquor that day. Since it was Jean's birthday, we let her drink first."

"Did she get all drunk an' puke?" Logan joked.

Kitty smiled.

"That's the thing. We were all expecting her to have some effect from the beer, and she did drink it pretty quickly. But we were all wrong. She finished, set the glass down, licked the foam from her upper lip and she just smiled."

Logan seemed shocked, and Kitty laughed at his expression.

"Damn, I miss all the good stuff. She coulda been my drinkin' partner," Logan joked.

Kitty laughed even harder.

She calmed down, and continued talking.

"I remember her saying something about her family was from all different parts of Europe. That's probably how she was able to handle her drinks."

Logan seemed impressed with what he was hearing, so Kitty continued with the story.

"So we pretty much had the same reaction as you did. And Jean just sat there with a 'What?' expression on her face. In the end, we had a whole competition on who could get Jean drunk first. She drank a hell lot and the Professor decided to have us stop so that no one would get too drunk."

The two of them shared a laugh before quieting down.

They sat in silence while Logan continued smoking and Kitty picked at the blades of grass.

"Why did you love her?" Kitty suddenly asked, breaking the silence. Logan looked at her questionably.

"Like, you can have any chick you want, but why did you fall in love with a woman who was taken?" Katherine explained further.

"Why'dya wanna know kid?" Logan asked, slightly irritated from being asked a personal question.

Kitty blushed and the grass suddenly became interesting when she averted her eyes.

"Oh, I just wanted to know."

Logan sighed. He was gonna trust her.

"Jeannie's different from th' others. Sure there are a lotta pretty women out there, but Jeannie made me feel better 'bout myself," he admitted.

"Feel better? What do you mean by that?"

Logan took the cigar out of his mouth and held it between his fingers. He looked at Jean's stone.

"Many of ya first accepted me when I first came. Jeannie was one of 'em. Hell, I chocked Red when we first met, but she still accepted me. She helped me find the softer side and liked me as me. Not some bastard who likes killing," he explained, his eyes never leaving the stone.

"She ignored the beast in me and befriended me. I admired her fer that."

Kitty smiled, "Jean's always been friendly. She's probably the first friend for many of the students."

Logan nodded in agreement.

"She made me feel better. Jeannie made me feel…" he struggled to find the perfect word.

"Human."

Kitty looked at Logan, head cocked slightly.

"Human? Aren't we all human?"

Logan laughed softly.

"What's this? Twenty Questions?"

Kitty shrugged innocently.

"All my life, people called me an animal. So much I believed I was one. Then I met Jeannie, and she turned my life upside-down. She made me realize that I was never an animal, just complete human with a mutation."

"And that's why you love her," Kitty concluded, a soft smile on her lips.

"Yeah, that an' th' reason that she's sexy as hell," Logan said with a wolfish grin.

Kitty barked out a laugh while Logan joined in. They realized they could count on each other as new friends.

"So, any more questions ya wanna ask?" Logan said teasingly, referring back to the "Twenty Questions" comment he made earlier.

Kitty punched him lightly on the arm.

"Yeah I got one more," Kitty said in what was supposed to be a nonchalant tone. Logan mock sighed dramatically.

"Before I spoke up, you seemed kinda irritated by something."

'Oh right, that,' Logan suddenly thought.

"I was wondering why she wouldn't let us save her. We could've had Elf 'port her back at th' last second. We all know he could 'port fast," he said.

Kitty's eyes widened.

"I never thought of that," she admitted. "Did she wanna suicide?"

"That's what I thought too, but I dunno."

"There's gotta be some reason. You all could've saved her somehow," Kitty wondered out loud.

"She made her choice," Logan said softly, remembering the time after Jean's death when he talked to Scott, though it had been something else entirely.

_"She made her choice. It was always you."_

Kitty bowed her head down in silence. Why did Jean have to die? Did something go wrong?

A tear rolled down her cheek. It landed on the green grass.

"You okay kid?"

Kitty nodded her head slowly, then shook her head as more tears fell down even faster.

"I… miss her… so much," she chocked out between sobs. Logan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. They were just friends, finding comfort from each other, even when they barely knew one another.

Logan felt water running down his own rough cheek. But he smiled.

Tears.

They made him human, just like Jean always said he was. The tears meant he could express feelings, like a human, and not an animal.

"It's gonna be alright kid. It's gonna be fine," Logan said, hoping his words would comfort the young girl.

They sat in silence once again, both losing track of time. The sun set down right behind Jean's grave. Both had stopped crying, but were still mourning.

It was when the clouds had a pink hue to it when Logan stood up and stuck his hand out for the young brunette. Kitty held onto the hand to stand up.

"We're gonna be fine Kit, 'kay?" Logan explained. Kitty nodded, then hugged him.

Logan was always prepared for anything that could happen, but being hugged by a girl who he only knew for three hours was something he was unprepared for. Nevertheless, he hugged back, knowing that he found a friend in Katherine.

"Listen kid. This side of me, no one knows 'kay? Don't tell 'em. Gotta keep up my reputation as a bastard."

Kitty laughed out loud hard, and hugged him tightly again.

"Promise?" Logan asked in a mock demanding tone.

Kitty giggled, "I promise."

Logan parted from the hug and started walking back towards the mansion.

"We better go, people are probably wonderin' where we are."

Kitty agreed, and walked quickly to catch up to Logan.

* * *

Rogue poked her head into Xavier's office.

"Yah wanna see meh Professah?" She asked.

Charles looked up from the stack of ungraded papers to greet the two-colored hair girl.

"Yes dear I did," he confirmed.

"What did'ya wanna see meh foah? Did Ah do somethin' wrong?" She asked nervously, fidgeting with her black opera length gloves.

"Oh no child, you didn't do anything wrong," he said quickly, as to not scare Marie more.

"Then why did yah wanna see meh?"

"It's because I have found a way to control you gift."

Charles had never seen so much excitement in the young girl. Her eyes were sparkling and she had a enormous smile on her face that would most likely cramp her cheeks later.

"Really?" she asked, her voice full of excitement.

"Yes," was all Xavier said.

"How?"

The Professor gestured to the chair next to him and Rogue walked over to him, struggling not to skip.

"I thought of a way to control your mutation. It's similar to how Jean controlled her own powers," he explained while Marie was settling herself into the chair.

Charles wheeled himself closer to Marie.

"I need you to relax. Clear your mind," he instructed, while monitoring her mind.

"Good. Now I need you to follow me into your mind. I need to show you a special place there."

The two of them closed their eyes, and were transported into a place that resembled a huge lake. The lake was separated into two parts, a white colored side and a blue colored side. The blue colored side had water running into the white side.

"Professah Xaviah? What is this place?" Marie asked, not having the slightest idea of what was going on.

Xavier smiled.

"The water represents your powers. The blue side is where your powers are, and they're going to the white side, which is your skin," he explained.

Rogue thought about it for a while before speaking up, "Ah need to build ah dam."

"That's right dear. You need to stop you powers from going to your skin, which is how your powers work."

Marie turned and faced the Professor.

"How am Ah supposed ta build ah dam?" she asked.

"Just imagine. This is why we needed to clear your mind, so we can focus on building a dam," Charles explained. Rogue nodded.

"Try to build the dam a few feet before the border of the blue area. That way if the dam breaks it would take a bit longer for your powers to activate again," he instructed.

Marie concentrated. Hard. It was difficult since she had never done anything like this.

As time passed, a damn started to build. At times it would crumble slightly, but she would manage to strengthen it back again. Soon, it became a dam, not too thick, but enough so that it could hold her powers back.

"Good job Marie," Xavier congratulated, impressed with how quickly she managed to build the dam.

"Is it always this tirin'?" she asked, panting.

"It will get easier, since you will become more used to it. The dam would soon hold itself, you wouldn't need to think to hard. It would become like breathing."

Rogue smiled proudly. She was going to make this dam hold.

"What if Ah need ta use mah powers?" she wondered out loud.

"Then you can just creat a little leak. The water will reach the white side but it would take a little while for you powers to start and it will be weak, considering that there is only a little bit of water."

Marie suddenly felt a little less tired. She smiled when she realized that holding her powers back just became slightly easier.

The dam became a few inches thicker.

Xavier was proud of Marie for being able to do this. She was a fast learner.

Rogue closed the distance between her and her mentor and hugged him.

"Thank yah for helpin' meh do this," she said.

"You're welcome child," Xavier replied, "After all, this is what I'm here for."

They both found them back in the Professor's office.

Rogue stood up and left, but not before hugging her mentor one last time.

Xavier sat back and smiled. He had once again helped a student.

And he was proud.

* * *

"Hiya Scott!" Marie greeted when she entered Scott's office.

"Hey Marie. Why so happy today?" he asked.

"Cuz…" she started.

"'Cause what?"

"Cuz Ah can control mah powers!" she squealed.

Scott raised his eyebrows, a grin forming, "Really now?"

Rogue nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup! Ah just left th' Professah's office and cam straight heuh."

"Great! How'd you do it?" Scott asked.

Marie's smile widened, if that was even possible.

"We went insahd mah head, ta where mah powers are. And he told me ta do this an' that. Telling meh ta create ah dam between my skin and powers. An' BAM it worked!," she babbled, to happy to care about what she was saying.

Scott just chuckled.

"Then show me that it works."

Marie's smile faltered, "Oh, umm… We didn't exactly try it out."

"Well I wanna see if it works."

"But umm…"

"Just take of the gloves," Scott said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

Marie hesitantly took of her black gloves while Scott held out his bare hands. She placed her discarded gloves into her pocket, trying to take as long as she could.

She slowly moved her hands towards Scott's.

Slowly…

Slowly…

Almost there…

"Ah can't do this," she announced, giving up. Her hands were only two inches away from her opposite's when she jerked her own back.

"What? You were almost there!" Scott exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Ah don't know if Ah can do this," she admitted. She was nervous as hell, and she didn't want to hurt Scott.

"Marie. I trust you," he said firmly.

"Ah-Ah know you do! But Ah don't trust myself!" she said loudly, fear taking over her.

"You still have that dam up don't you?" he asked.

Marie nodded, "Ah do."

"Then it's fine."

Marie looked panicked again.

"Fahne? How is that _FAHNE_? I don't wanna hurt yah!"

"Geez Marie! You've gotta try!"

"Ah can't do it! Ah dunno if it works! Ah don't wanna hurt someone again!"

"God damnit…" Scott muttered.

Before Marie knew it, Scott had grabbed her hands in his own. Both were bare.

"SCOTT! WHAT TH' HELL ARE YAH DOIN-"

"Look," Scott said, his the the opposite of what Marie's was just a second ago.

Marie looked down and gasped. Both hands were bare and…

"Nothin's happenin'…" she said quietly, the smile she had from the beginning of the visit reforming on her face.

She looked back up and saw that Scott had an identical smile as hers.

Two words that he said made her even happier.

"It worked."


	5. Chapter 5: Finally

Hi everyone. Sorry for the REALLY slow update. I had writer's block and like no time to finish. I also had a hard time writing this chappie since there was SCOGUE in it (some of you might know that I'm not a fan, but I'm still gonna write it. Just cuz XD). Half-way through I was all like "wait... what am I writing?" The point is I cringe reading this chapter.

Also, for those of you waiting for Jeannie (I know I am :D ) she's coming back soon!

OKAY... moving along. To the reviews.

WTF... the reviews are literally going down (probably because of my bad writing skills T_T)

**natallyper: **You're welcome :) And thank you XD Kitty and Logan reminds me of the comics, and in Evo, I prefer Jean and Logan, where Logan is protective of Jean, like as an Uncle or Father lol. I am SO SORRY for this late chapter, but I'm seriously dying for writing this one, it's terrible... what was I writing the whole time... Anyways, thank you for taking the time to review!

**La Madone:** I don't wanna go to university. Correction, I'm already freaking out that I'm going to highschool soon. T_T I enjoyed writing the Kitty/Logan part, it was fun and interesting for me to try that out. And as for Rogue, she's finally learning. :) Thanks agin for reviewing!

**Disclaimer (I always forget it): **No I don't own anything because I wasn't even born when Marvel was created... yada yada yada. *cries*

**Warning: **Stronger language

Anyways guys, hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! (Cuz I'm that desperate.)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Finally**

Marie twirled the pen between her fingers on her right hand repeatedly as she tried to concentrate on her schoolwork, stopping and holding the pen properly each time she was about to write the answer on the paper that was resting on her lap.

Her left hand was resting on Scott's own hand. It had become a habit for them to touch each other to help Marie focus on controlling her powers. Marie's fingers lightly tapped on Scott's palm at times, causing him to flinch, since he was slightly ticklish there.

The two became closer, spending most of their time together. At times they were together for work or simply talking, or they hung out together for no apparent reason.

"Damn," Marie cursed, causing Scott to look at her, "Ah'm failin' this quiz."

Scott leaned over and looked at the open book. His eyes scanned at the pages and he chuckled.

"Sorry, can't help you. I've always sucked at science," he admitted.

Marie only scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Ya, 'cuz yoah a math genius."

"Well, I'm sorry if my knowledge of math occupies the space for science," he said.

Marie groaned. "Ah don't friggin' undahstand this. Ah can't remember all th' structures of these!" she said, angrily motioning at the diagrams in her textbook.

"How long have you even been studying?" Scott asked.

"Five hours."

Scott made a sympathetic face, then went back to his own work. He was currently correcting Jubilee's paper, and sighed at the amount of incorrect answers. Letting go of Marie's hand, he uncapping his red pen and wrote '_PLEASE STAY AFTER CLASS. WE NEED TO HELP YOU WITH MATH_' in his messy, slightly unreadable handwriting.

"Jubilee again?" Marie suddenly asked, hearing the annoyed sigh from Scott.

"Yeah. That girl never studies."

Marie shrugged and went back to reading her textbook. "When does she evah?"

"Never," Scott scoffed. He recapped the pen and set it down onto the oak table.

"Okay, I'm done for the day," he announced.

"Yay, good foah you," Rogue said sarcastically. "In case ya haven't noticed, Ah'm still tryna friggin' study!"

"Can't you just take a break? The quiz is in two days anyway."

"'Kay. Ah'm not complainin' 'bout takin' a break anyway," she agreed, closing her textbook and standing up.

"So what do you wanna do?" Scott asked, standing up as well. He was soon answered by a loud and aggressive growl coming from Marie's stomach.

"Ah guess Ah'm hungry," she said sheepishly.

"Kitchen it is."

* * *

Scott and Marie soon found themselves in the kitchen, Scott eating ice cream and Marie eating a sandwich.

As Marie hungrily devoured her large sandwich, she get Scott's fingers delicately threading through her shock of white hair.

"What'cha doin'?" she asked after swallowing her mouthful of sandwich.

"Observing," was all Scott said.

She gave him a weird look. "Observin'? What's so interestin'?"

"You know how it looks white from a distance, and people say it's white. It's actually not. It's blonde."

She playfully smacked his arm. "Ya weirdo."

"Hey can't blame a guy for making observations." He got an eye roll as a reply.

Scott twirled the hair around his fingers, and softly let it fall. Her hair was soft, light. He threaded his fingers through the lock again, and let it fall, repeating it several times.

Marie watched intently at Scott's rough yet delicate fingers passing through her light colored hair over and over again. Her breath hitched in her throat every time his fingers accidentally brushed against her skin. She suddenly felt heat prickling up to her cheeks.

_'Oh Gawd not this now,'_ she thought, trying to ignore the relaxing feeling of Scott's ministrations. _'But it feels to damn good.'_

Scott dropped his hand and went back to his ice cream, leaving Marie disappointed. She glanced over to him, watching him eat his melted ice cream. She had a crush on him, something she'd finally admitted to herself after denying again and again.

But she new he wouldn't want to be with her. He was still mourning Jean (less than before though) and had been in love with her greatly. It'd be wonderful for her to be with him, but never when he was still loving another woman, dead or not.

Scott half-slurped up his ice cream and looked up to see Marie watching him. He noticed Marie startle and suddenly take interest at her sandwich.

"So, how's Bobby?" he asked, breaking to silence between them.

"Hmm?" she asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Yah, it's goin' great, y'know, lahke ah normal couple."

Scott nodded, showing that he understood, though he didn't quite believe the words that were coming out of the Southern girl's mouth. He didn't know why either, but he didn't want to pry.

"That's good. Being the gentleman he is?"

"Oh yes."

Marie took another bite of her sandwich, but not in a hungry way, more of an I-Just-Lost-My-Appetite way. It was strange to talk about her relationship with her crush, and weirder that she loved him more than her actual boyfriend. Damn, her life was a mess.

"You don't look so hungry anymore," Scott said. Marie shot him an annoyed look.

"Gee, will yah stop 'observin'' meh?" she chided.

Scott mumbled an apology and muttered something about periods. Marie suddenly felt bad at her outburst, but giggled at Scott's comment about the menstrual cycle.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean to get all pissy," she apologized, smiling and shaking her he'd, causing a strand of white-blond to fall from it's place behind her ear.

Scott nodded slightly. "It's fine, I don't get mad easily. I won't take it out on you."

"Unless it's Logan," Marie said. Scott's jaw clenched slightly at the mention of his worst enemy's name. He still disliked Logan because he never cooperated during missions and Danger Room session, always smoked and drank, was useless most of the times; though the one thing that bothered him most was that Logan kept on flirting with Scott's fiancé.

A gentle hand on his shoulder helped calm him down, and his attention was soon brought over to the girl- no, almost woman- in front of him. He looked into her brown eyes (well, dark red to him) and he saw concern in the chocolate orbs.

"Yah 'kay?" she asked.

Scott removed the hand on his shoulder and held it with his own large, but surprisingly smooth, hands. He looked at Marie and observed her once again. Her long, chestnut hair had grown longer, her face was less rounded than when he had first met her. She'd grown taller too, by one or two inches. Though puberty had probably ended for her, age helped her look much more mature, making her look a few years older than she really was. She had changed for sure, but Scott hadn't noticed until now.

Marie had blossomed into a woman, and she was beautiful.

Scott leaned forward, gently holding the loose lock of white hair that had fallen out earlier, and tucked it back where it belonged. His eyes were looked with her's the whole time.

"I am now," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Marie's heart skipped a beat and they both found themselves leaning in closer, the gap between them disappearing each second.

They were getting closer, only millimeters apart…

"Hey guys, what's up," came a voice. Both Scott and Marie jolted back away from each other. They both turned their gaze towards the doorway and saw Bobby leaning against the frame.

"Oh, hey Bobby," Scott greeted once regaining his voice.

"Hai thueh," Marie said, also regaining her voice.

Bobby cocked an eyebrow, "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, totally fahne."

"Oh, we're good."

Bobby moved towards the fridge, not believing either of them for a second. He opened the large refrigerator door and stuck his head in. It looked as if he was finding something to eat, but he was actually hiding his fear. Bobby knew what they were doing before he entered.

To be honest, he was spying on them, and it was a big mistake for him.

_"You don't look so hungry anymore."_

_'_Sounds like Scott_,' Bobby thought as he walked near the kitchen._

_"Gee, will yah stop 'observin'' meh?" came another voice, a voice Bobby knew well._

_'_Rogue? What's she doing there?_'_

_Bobby leaned against the doorframe to listen to their conversation. He could hear Marie giggle about something and a bit of moving._

_"Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean to get all pissy," Marie said, her thick Southern accent making Bobby fall all over in love again._

_"It's fine, I don't get mad easily. I won't take it out on you."_

_'_When did they ever become this friendly?_' Bobby questioned in his head._

_"Unless it's Logan," came a reply._

_The room suddenly felt tense, but Bobby didm't know why, so he took a peek just to be greeted by a view: Scott holding Marie's hair between his fingers. And rather intimately._

_Scott said something way too soft for Bobby to hear, but it didn't matter to him. What he did care about was the scene that was happening right now. _

_Scott and Marie leaning in. About to kiss._

_Damn it. Damn it to hell. Did Marie forget that she had a boyfriend? _

_And the fact that her boyfriend was there watching even though he shouldn't be there._

_'_Oh God. There getting closer… BREATHE Bobby, breathe_.'_

_He had to go in, make his presence known, and quick._

"So Bobby," Scott said, startling Bobby, "find something to eat?"

Bobby growled silently, and with a violent swipe he grabbed a juice bottle. Taking steps backwards, he slammed the refrigerator door closed rather harshly. Turning on his heels, he faced Scott.

"Yes, I did," he said, in a voice he hoped was nonchalant.

He looked at Scott. This man was like his brother, but now all Bobby could do was look at him like he was his archenemy. He loved Marie, he really did, and he thought he was lucky when he's first met her. But then after Jean's death, they started drifting apart. And now Bobby could see where Marie had drifted.

"I better go," Bobby started, heading for the door. "I have work to do."

"Okay see yah later Bobby!" Marie called after he left.

Scott and Marie sat there. Scott looking at Marie and Marie looking at anything but Scott.

"Well, A-Ah gotta go too," Marie said, coming up with a last minute excuse.

"Wait, Marie…" Scott grabbed with her wrist.

Marie pried her hand from Scott's light grip.

"Ah'm really sorry Scott, but Ah can't do this. Ah have a boyfriend that I LOVE." The last part came out barely audible, and Marie tried to believe whatever the hell she said.

"Please Marie," Scott said, sounding a little desperate.

"Ah can't Scott!" she cried out. "Ah really like you! But I. Have. Ah. Boyfriend." She enunciated the last few words as if she were talking to a child. Marie repeated what she said in her head and felt embarrassed, realizing that she just told Scott how she really felt.

Neither of them said anything, and Marie walked out without a backward glance.

* * *

Bobby had tears in his eyes, but he was too proud to let them fall.

The girl he loved had nearly kissed the man he considered his brother. Life was too fucking complex.

He sped-walked down the hall, heading towards Jean's grave, not paying any attention to what was in front of him.

He practically plowed through Kitty, but didn't notice since Kitty had gone intangible when they were about to collide.

"Bobby, wait." Kitty grabbed his arm.

Bobby swung around to face her, arm breaking the hold from Kitty's own hand. Kitty noticed how his face seemed a little red and his eyes were… wet?

"WHAT?!" He spat, releasing all his anger onto her.

Kitty looked terrified. She'd never seen him this angry since they had met. Something in her mind clicked.

_'Marie,'_ she growled in her mind, knowing that it was her who had done this.

She looked back at Bobby, who was glowering at her. She couldn't take it as tears filled her own chocolate colored eyes.

She stalked off after giving Bobby a hard shove away from her.

_'How could she?'_ Kitty thought, knowing that it was actually Marie that she was mad at. '_Bobby loves and respects her so much! And whatever she did must've been low.'_

_'And Bobby… how could he just release his anger at me?' _

Kitty was frustrated. She was mad at Marie, for hurting Bobby. And at Bobby, who decided to yell at her instead. Did he only see her as a friend? A friend who he could talk about his problems to?

If she had gotten a nickel for every time Bobby had gone to her to rant about his problems, she would be rich. But most of that money would be from complaints about Marie; how they didn't hangout anymore, or how she didn't seem to pay attention to him.

"Kitty," Bobby yelled from behind her. Kitty simply walked faster.

"Kitty. Kitty! Wait damnit!" He finally caught up to her and turned her around by her shoulders.

"What the fuck do you want?" she hissed out loud. Bobby flinched. The Kitty he'd known for years had never used words at this level.

"Kit, look I'm sorry," he apologized, running a hand through his sandy blond hair.

Kitty rolled her tear-covered eyes and gave a simple hand wave. "Whatever."

"Kitty, please, just listen," Bobby begged.

"Is that all I am to you?" she suddenly asked. Bobby's face contorted into confusion. What's happening right now?

"Am I only your shoulder to cry on? The person you complain to? When was the last time we hung out as friends? When there was no worries or problems?"

Kitty was practically sobbing by now. Bobby understood what she meant. He'd been talking to her a lot more, but only to complain about his own problems. She was there trying to comfort him the whole time. But recently, he went to her more and more, to talk about his relationship with Marie, to talk about the things he missed. They never talked about any problems Kitty had. And this all happened…

"Since Jean died," Bobby said softly, all traces of anger gone from his voice.

"What?"

"All this happened since Jean died. We used to have so much fun, and I counted on Jean. I talked to her every time we had problems, but at the same time we enjoyed life since there wasn't much I worried about. But since she died, everything seemed to be falling apart," he explained, his tears finally falling.

But they weren't falling because of the kitchen incident. He was crying for everything that happened for the past three months. Jean's death, him having too many problems that caused him to not be able to be with his friends for fun. Instead, he was complaining to them, talking about everything that bothered him.

He realized he just fucked everything up, especially with Kitty.

Bobby wrapped Kitty in his arms, pressing her to his body in a hug like they had done so many times in the past years.

"Damn, I'm so sorry Kitty. I didn't realize," he said, sobbing too.

Kitty comforted him, and this time she did it sincerely.

"I know, everything's too difficult these months."

They held each other, simply to enjoy comfort, something they hadn't enjoyed for months.

Kitty hesitantly broke the hug and looked up into Bobby's light brown eyes. "What were you crying about earlier?"

Bobby sighed and averted his eyes. "It's Marie."

Kitty groaned silently. This again.

"I promise this is different," Bobby interjected quickly, as if he just read her mind.

"Okay, so what happened?"

Bobby started shuffling his feet, something he did when he was upset.

"She almost kissed Scott."

Kitty made some sort of chocking sound. She hadn't expected this kind of answer. She never thought Marie would do this, and Scott even less.

"Are you frickin' serious?" she asked. Bobby nodded affirmative.

"Yeah. Happened in the kitchen. I went in before they did."

Kitty bowed her head in sympathy.

"Look Bobby," Kitty held his hands in her own smaller ones. "You'll be fine okay? You'll find someone who loves you as much as you love them. I know you really like Marie, but I never thought you two would last. You deserve someone better."

Bobby nodded affirmative. "Thanks Kit."

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for." She squeezed his hand gently and tip-toed up and gave his cheek a peck before walking off.

When Kitty was out of his sight, Bobby let a slow grin spread across his face. He just found the one, and he was sure this time.

* * *

Dinner passed the same as usual, but with more smiles between Kitty and Bobby and tension between Scott, Marie, Bobby and Kitty. No one else seemed to have noticed it except the Professor and Logan, but both waved it off.

As they finished dinner, they went to the Rec Room to watch a movie. Scott decided that he was done for the day and went back to his room after dinner.

Since the Kitchen Incident, Scott went into his room and paid attention to the pictures on the walls and frames.

He looked at each picture individually and observed them. Most of them were him and Jean. He missed her. A lot. He knew there must've been another way to save her; there was always another choice. But this was her choice, her decision.

He walked around the room, his fingertips brushing at each picture gently and lightly, remembering each event as if it was only yesterday.

He came to a stop right in front of his favorite picture. It was inside a sliver frame with swirls and it rested on top of a dark oak cabinet. The picture showed him and Jean at a carnival. Jean was holding bright pink cotton candy in her left hand, while her right was giving Scott a playful punch in the shoulder. In Scott's hand was some of Jean's cotton candy.

Scott held back a sob and sat on their bed. Well, his now.

"Jean," he croaked out.

"I miss you. I really do. I don't get why you made that choice to… save us. There was always another choice, but this one left us mourning. Mourning Jean! Was that what you wanted us to do?" Scott realized that he was ranting now and took a deep breath.

"I still love you, Heaven knows I do, but I think it's time I move on, y'know. I can't keep on mourning, it's not good for me. I wanna move on with Marie. She's bright, intelligent, passionate. She's so much like you in so many ways."

Scott ran a hand through his thick chestnut hair. Damn, this was hard.

"I'm sorry Jean, but this is it."

He laid back, staring at the ceiling, determined to go find Marie in a few hours.

He hoped that the choice he was making was the right one.

* * *

It was nearly eleven when Scott finally got up and began hunting Marie down. He'd thought that it would be faster to find her, but he had taken nearly ten minutes trying to search for her. The cons of having a huge mansion as your home.

He found her in the hallway of the older student's dorms when he saw two light streaks of hair flowing backwards.

"Marie!" Scott called quietly, startling the young woman.

She quickly turned around, "Oh mah Gawd! Yah scared tha crap outta meh!"

Scott ignored her protests and walked towards her with long strides.

"Have you been avoiding me?" he asked.

Marie's brown eyes widened and averted towards the marble ground. "No what makes yah think tha'?"

Scott rolled his eyes, though no one could see it. "You're the worst liar ever. Also I usually can find you in a matter of seconds."

"Fahne," she huffed.

"Why are you hiding from me," Scott asked softly.

"'Cuz."

"'Cuz''" what?"

"Damnit Scott you almost kissed meh today! And yeah askin' what's WRONG?!" she hissed.

"You sure as hell wasn't protesting," he retorted. "In fact, you looked kind of into it."

Marie opened her mouth about to retort back, but shut it immediately once she realized it was true.

"What are yah even doin' hueh?"

Scott took a step closer and began playing with her hair like he had done hours earlier. He was looking directly into her eyes and Marie gulped. It was getting rather intimate.

"I'm moving on," he said, his warm breath stirring on her flushed cheek.

"Whaddya mean," she croaked out.

"This." He twisted her hair around his hands and pulled her forward so that their faces were millimeters apart.

"If you don't want it just say so," he whispered, then pulled her even closer so that their lips met.

Marie wanted to deny, but once she felt the soft lips of her crush on her own, all thoughts of saying "no" faded away.

Marie thought it was absolutely wonderful. It'd been so long since she felt the lips of another on her own without worrying. She enjoyed it greatly, and both deepened the kiss by opening their mouths.

_'Oh… mah…'_ Marie thought. _'This is wonderful! Ah-Ah've nevah felt anythin' lahke this… not even with Cody… or Bobby… OH SHIT! BOBBY!'_

Marie started panicking. She'd forgotten about Bobby… again. She started hyperventilating, but couldn't release since Scott was into it, as well as her.

Scott felt his life force being sucked out and pulled back, breathing hard. He looked at the young woman in front of him, her eyes wide, but glowing red at the same time.

"Marie… what's wrong?" he questioned, still breathing hard.

"Ah really can't do this," she replied, still shaky.

"Ah really lahke ya, Ah really do, but Ah've got a boyfriend."

Scott held her in place by placing his hands on her covered shoulders.

"I told you, if you didn't want it, just say no," he reminded her.

She nodded shyly, her brown eyes looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Ya did."

Scott's hands traveled down her arm, sending shivers down Marie's back.

"And you didn't say 'No'."

"No Ah didn't," she agreed, though she thought that her voice didn't sound like hers.

Scott leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "So I went for it."

Marie finally lost her voice and couldn't move. Scott grinned at making her speechless. Taking advantage, he kissed her again, and he kissed her with much more passion than before.

Marie didn't deny anymore. She kissed him back with the same amount of passion, maybe even more. Her hands tugged at Scott's brown hair to pull him closer to her and Scott's arms wrapped around her waist.

After minutes of kissing, Scott pulled back, leaving both breathless. They both kept their arms around each other, enjoying each other's warmth.

Marie leant her head on Scott's shoulder, while Scott rested his chin on the top of her head.

"No regrets?" Scott asked.

"Mmmm… no…" she muttered into his neck. She blinked and Scott could feel her eyelashes batting against his skin.

"I want to tell you," Scott started. Marie looked up at him, chocolate eyes filled with love.

"I love you."

Marie's smile widened.

"Ah love ya too."

Scott nuzzled his face into her hair and gave her little butterfly kisses on her neck, cheek and nose.

"Seems kind of sudden, doesn't it?" Scott asked, still kissing his lover. Marie's face became redder as Scott kept kissing her.

"Yea it does," she said, knowing exactly what he meant.

Scott looked down at her. "Don't fall asleep on my shoulder."

"Ah think Ah might," she replied, eyes fully closed.

"Oh no you don't." Scott scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style all the way to her room. Marie simply giggled sleepily and buried her face deeper between Scott's neck and collarbone.

Scott managed to reach her bedroom without anyone seeing them and struggled getting the door opened, Marie being absolutely no help.

After many failed attempts, he finally opened the door and walked in, thanking the Lord that none of Marie's roommates were inside at the moment.

He gently laid Marie down on her bed and pulled the green covers over her, tucking her in.

Scott bent down and kissed her once again, softly on her pink lips.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Yeah, I'm still cringing at this chapter.

Remember to review. Just click, type and click again!


End file.
